


Jealousy Reigns

by SynmireGrimm



Series: Hellboy and his Kitten [2]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Cat, Cat shifter, Cats, Cum belly, F/M, Girl with Kittens - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Immortals, Jealousy, Kitten, Kittens, Knotting, Love, Mates, Mating Bonds, Mating Marks, Oral Sex, Possessive Tendencies, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Size Differences, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Witches, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynmireGrimm/pseuds/SynmireGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy gets jealous of Emilia's guy friends...<br/>~~~<br/>"He's obviously flirting with her!" Hellboy protests, pointing at Emilia and Dom.<br/>"Hellboy. He's not flirting with her." Abe sighs.<br/>"You can't tell me the way he's staring at her isn't with desire!" Hellboy scowls.<br/>"Hellboy." Abe looks at him.<br/>"What!?" Hellboy snaps.<br/>~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Reigns

3rd Person POV~

Emilia and Hellboy are cuddled up on Hellboy's bed, watching a movie. Hellboy is intently watching the screen, laughing here and there, and rolling his eyes in other places. His left arm is wrapped firmly around her shoulders, his fingers brushing her collarbone. Emilia's head is on his chest, her ear pressed to the flesh right above his heart. The constant thumping is soothing to her, and her eyes are half-lidded, her left hand lazily tracing patterns over the right side of his chest. Her cat tail and ears are present currently, and her tail is swishing slowly behind her. Her hair is longer now then when they first met, now to her shoulders, and it's splayed over his shoulder. She's got her left leg bent and hiked up over his hips so her inner thigh is pressed to his hip. Hellboy's right hand is flat on his bare stomach.  
Emilia sighs softly, then sits up, pulling from his hold. His eyes snap to her body in question, but her back is to him. She pulls off her long sleeve shirt, leaving her in her yoga pants and her sports bra. He makes a noise of appreciation as she lays back on him, the sports bra giving him the perfect cleavage view. He wraps his arm around her again, this time wrapping around to where his hand is bracketing her ribs and the side of her breast. She purrs faintly at the touch, closing her eyes and pressing closer. All interest in the movie forgotten, he moves to turn his body towards hers so he can kiss and touch her freely.  
Just as he starts to move his body, there's a knock on his door, then it swings open before he can tell the person on the other side to fuck off. John enters the room, raising an eyebrow at the scowl sent his way and the shirtless state of Emilia. Emilia lazily throws up a middle finger at him, and Hellboy sits up, pulling the rumpled blanket over her torso. She's his. John has no right to look at her without her shirt on. "What is it, Meyers?" Hellboy growls. "We have a guest who's asking to see Emilia." John explains. "Name?" Emilia calls lazily from behind Hellboy. "Dominic something?" John says, unsure. Emilia launches out of bed, grabbing a random shirt- one of Hellboy's, judging from the size- and tugging it on as she races out.  
Hellboy frowns, standing and putting on his boots before following after her, John at his side. The wander down the hall, not sure where Emilia went because of how fast she had left. An agent rushes over to them. "HB, Agent Meyers, Emilia is in the library with Dominic." The agent says, out of breath. They switch their path seamlessly, heading towards the library now.  
Hellboy and Meyers enter the library to see Emilia hugging a stranger enthusiastically. Hellboy scowls, stalking forth as she hops down. He moves to her side, eyeing the stranger with distaste. Emilia turns to beam up at him, and his anger disappates although his distrust remains. "Red, this is Dominic Davis. He's my guy best friend, and one of my favorite people." She gestures to Dominic. Then she turns to Dominic. "Dom, this is Hellboy, my soulmate." She finishes those introductions. Dominic, a muscular man of about 6' with dark hair and light eyes, holds his hand out for a handshake. Hellboy reluctantly shakes his hand, squeezing tighter for a brief second before releasing his hold. Emilia starts chatting away with Dominic, and they move to sit in twin chairs as they converse. Hellboy retreats to skulk by Abe's tank. Abe appears out of the water and floats near the glass. "Hmm. Dominic Davis. Old, at least a few hundred years. Shifter demon, like our lovely Emilia. Lover of all types of fighting arts, and lover of books. Strange combination." Abe muses quietly.  
Hellboy just keeps scowling at Dominic as he smiles down at Emilia who's talking animatedly. "Do calm down, won't you? She would never betray you." Abe tries chastising Hellboy. Hellboy growls. "I don't like how he is looking at her. She's mine." His scowl deepens, if that's possible at this point. "Yes, she knows this, I know this, you know this, the agents know this, liz knows this, Meyers knows this." Abe sighs. "Yeah, but that bastard doesn't." He grumbles. "Hellboy..." Abe groans. "Stop."  
"He's obviously flirting with her!" Hellboy protests, pointing at Emilia and Dom. "Hellboy. He's not flirting with her." Abe sighs. "You can't tell me the way he's staring at her isn't with desire!" Hellboy scowls. "Hellboy." Abe looks at him. "What!?" Hellboy snaps. "You know what, no!" Hellboy snarls, stopping Abe from whatever he was about to say as he storms over and lifts a surprised Emilia over his shoulder and stalks out. "Red?" Emilia asks, confused. He doesn't reply, just moves quickly towards their room. "Red....?" She tries again. He snarls at an agent, making them jump out of the way in fear. "Hellboy!" Emilia scolds.  
He just growls in reply, opening their bedroom door, entering the room, then shutting and locking the door. He moves quickly, and throws her on the bed. "Red!?" Emilia demands in confusion. "Your MINE." He snarls, and flattens her to the bed with his body. He kisses her fiercely, kicking off his boots and unbuckling his belt then undoing his pants. Leaving his pants gaping, revealing the fact he's not wearing underwear, he breaks the kiss to attack her stomach while he pulls his shirt over her head. He nips at the flesh swelling above the lacey black edge of her sports bra, then ravages her mouth again.  
She finally kisses him back, the shock bleeding away into desire fierce and strong, and she mewls and presses her hips up towards him insistently. He uncinches her bra then tosses it into the evergrowing pile of clothes on the floor. His hands move down to remove her yoga pants, taking her lacey black underwear with them. Once she's naked, she's trying to push his pants down, clawing at his hips and whimpering in need. He kicks off his pants quickly, then angles her hips up to enter her. He glides into her warm, wet heat, groaning in satisfaction.  
He balances himself above her with hands on either side of her face, and his knees supporting his lower body. He drives his hips to hers, making her jolt up the bed then settle back down in her original spot with each thrust in and out. She's moaning and panting loudly at his wild pace, her legs coming up shakily to circle his hips. Her hands clutch at his shoulders, and she's nearly delirious with pleasure.  
He's surprised at the quickness of his knot showing up, the base of his engorged member swelling even more with each thrust into her supple body. She clenching rhythmically around him, and he just knows shes ready to explode. With a few last thrusts, these ones the hardest and deepest yet, he slams into her for a final time as his knot swells to it's max, locking him inside her. Her inner walls convulse around him as she trembles and screams with her climax, and he bites down onto her mating mark again, making her scream louder and her orgasm more intense. His knot keeps his cum from leaking out, and her belly swells some, making this all the more enjoyable for him because he's found he really, REALLY likes her swollen with his seed.  
It takes a few minutes for her to come down from her high then have the strength to lift her head, open her eyes, and talk. "Not that I'm complaining... but what.... was all that about?" She asks. He scowls. "That stupid male was flirting with you and your MINE." He punctuates the 'MINE' with a sharp thrust that makes his knot tug at her. She moans helplessly for a second, then takes a deep breath.  
"Red." She says.  
"Yeah?" He replies.  
"Dominic is my half-brother." She says simply. And suddenly, with five words from her lips, he feels like an absolute idiot. He grins sheepishly, and she sighs with a facepalm.


End file.
